User talk:Spottedstar
Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness Sorry if there are any errors in my typing here...I'm in a bit a rush... Anyways, the new KFP show that is suppose to air in January? I know the first day it will start. February 5th! I found this information on youtube, it was on a list of new shows for Nickelodeon. This information is second-hand, but the person said these were actual dates of new shows. If you want to check for yourself, go to youtube.com and type into their seachbar "Kung Fu Panda Legends of Awesomeness" and after the search is completed scroll until you find "New Nickelodeon Shows for 2010-2012 (updated)" I hope this helps. Adderfang Awsome! Awsome countdown addtion!MasterArticaKennedy 00:54, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Aw maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! I just got used to Skunkman, and he's no longer credited! And I have a fear about Legends of Awsomeness: WHAT IF IT NEVER COMES ON THE AIR? It had to be pushed back multiple times!MasterArticaKennedy 00:56, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Legends of Awesomeness Yes you have the right video. At 0:37 it shows KFP and they have the original date, and then a block with the new date. A few people are already asking him where he got the information, but he hasn't responded yet... You know...If some of the wiki users here watch Nickeolodeon, (Is that spelled right?) they will probably see an advertisement of the new KFP shows and when it is going to start (And what day of the week and time it will play naturally) That is really the only place I can think of where they will see that. I'll start searching for more information. Oh wait! You know that one KFP game, that is only for the Wii and the D.S. that we have almost no information on? Well I was wondering if you could send a message out to everyone about it. Either whoever owns it (D.S. and/or D.S to write a summary of it, or if they don't want to summarize, video capture the game as they play it, and then post it on youtube so others can look at it and summarize for them. I would gladly help...I just don't have a Wii or a D.S. grr. That game should be for every game console. Espically the computer. But I will help summarize! Okay...wish me luck, I am going into deep internet to find KFP information. See ya' around AdderfangAdderfang 01:06, January 24, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I hope I'm not being a pest. I just LOVE Kung Fu Panda...and going overboard with that fact...lol Wait What? They're already advertising that?!? Good thing I have DVR! I recorded T.U.F.F Puppy and POM to see of those commercials will show! Would this be...official? I might find out the air date for KFP. I have an account on Kung Fu Panda World (KFPW) and I had a question about (Something or other) but when I finished that question, I asked about the show and if they would know when it would air. They haven't responded yet...but if they did with a date, would it be considered..."Official" for the wiki? Just wondering, Adderfang 14:32, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Adderfang, (Sorry I'm not sure if the first signiture worked. {Ga! I know I spelled that wrong, but I don't know how to spell it right!} See ya' around) Hi! Question... Hi! I wanted to mention that I had put that fanart of mine on my userpage. I was thinking it was allowed on just my page and I didn't think it would show up in the main photostream. :\ Is there a way for me to delete it? Or do you have to do that? FaithfulFirefly 05:33, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Question about spoilers for the sequel Hi. I just have a question about new information about the sequel coming to the wiki. We'll probably be getting more news and more details about it as we get closer to the release, which I know is some time off, but I'm wondering about adding new information from the movie, because some people may not want to read major spoilers before its release. Maybe there could be some warning notice put on top of certain pages or sections, saying it has spoilers for the sequel?VaporMist 19:00, January 25, 2011 (UTC) I was going to ask this, but thank you! I had to deal with lots of people hating me for ruining Tangled because I wasn't quite sure what spoilers were yet. But that's overwith and I can relax! This was a good idea though! Good for you!MasterArticaKennedy 21:47, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the revision! I forgot about that!MasterArticaKennedy 19:06, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness FOUND IT! Spottedstar, I really regretted searching for this answer. *Groan* would this website's information be reliable? http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1545214/releaseinfo *Sniff* I wish the date was sooner. Adderfang 22:06, January 26, 2011 (UTC) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!MasterArticaKennedy 11:38, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I am having a YouTube, Fandango, Wikipedia and Devianart on my computer. Tlsonic 5:31pm, Jan 26, 2011﻿ ﻿ No Problem *Sniff* No probelmo... Must not cry...Must not...*strained* Must... Oh! Who am I kidding!? *Crys* July is FOREVER! ...from my point of view... Yeah...I know it is a only six months away now...but you don't have to spend six months with a little demon *cough* did I say demon? I meant brother. I still sugggest Nickelodeon watches to keep their eyes open on February 5th...just in case. Oh and um...remember when I suggested a section for "Special Items/weapons" for the character pages. Well...I'm going to have NOTHING to do on the weekend...and I was wondering if I could add that section to the availble characters. I know this isn't really needed, but it provides more information on the characters and gives me something to do and it gives me an excuse to add some more Shifu information. ^_^ lol. *Gasp* I laughed! After that horrible news! I laughed! Please? Por Favor? Onegai Shimasu? I know...I'm hopeless. ^_^ Adderfang 00:52, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hi! Question... Okay, cool. :) I had someone message me and tell me that fanart wasn't allowed - which I guess that it wasn't, but again, I didn't think it'd show up on the mainstream. I can understand fully why you've laid that rule down, I probably would've done the same thing. And thanks for the compliment on my picture. :) He's my version of Shifu's father - I decided it would be interesting if Shifu had some military heritage. I've actually got way too much KFP art and stories on my DeviantArt. :D I understand you have a dA too? May I ask what it is? Also, would it be okay if I cropped the image I have of baby Po (so that the book title and such are out) and post it on Po's character page? Or is posting two different versions of the same picture not permitted? Thanks again! :) FaithfulFirefly 21:22, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Uh oh. That might need a spoiler warning, in case someone gets a clue about what the crate he had under him was all about.MasterArticaKennedy 21:28, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey Connputer99 here tnks for the message Connputer99 Wiki Page for Kung Fu Panda Live Show? Hello! :) Just wanted to mention that I've noticed we don't seem to have a page on the upcoming Kung Fu Panda Live Show anywhere on the Wiki. It's certainly been confirmed, and I just came across some actual videos of the auditions they just had last month for it - it looks really impressive in my opinion. If we were to make a page based on that, where would it be put? As in what category? Went ahead and attached one of the videos I stumbled across, if you'd like to see for yourself. :) Thanks! thumb|300px|right FaithfulFirefly 07:20, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Weird dream I just had the weirdest dream last night about the kung fu panda sequel. I'm not supposed to be on here right now because I need to get ready to do chores (We always clean the entire house on sunday. :(), but I need to tell you before I forget! The plotline was like this... Po receives a message from the emperor that Lord Shen is planning to use an unstoppable weapon to conquer China and it's up to him with the help of the Furious Five to stop him. My O.C, Artica comes in and tells the others that she got a windchime for her birthday! This reminds Po of something having to do with his past and he runs off and cries. Master Shifu meets him at the Sacred Peach Tree and shows him a place where he can cool off and releive his strees(This is where the waterfall cavern comes in). Shifu tells Po that there are tons of waterfalls just like this everywhere, but only one has a special herloom that will unlock the strenth Po needs. The next morning, Po is relaxed and is ready to head for the Yangtze River, where Lord Shen's hideout is. Po tells the others the secret code for if anyone spots Lord Shen or Flying Fist :/, "Gecoritzbahongeratjakitokitonarigoralitzba" The others are confused and Tigress says, "Whoa, even I can't say that." I can't finish anymore because my parents are rushing me. I'll finish when I'm done working. Okay, I'm back. Back to my dream. The group was supposed to get across the Yangtze river by party yacht(Wierd right?). Tigress ends up carrying nthe luggage to the bottom deck, and ends up tripping on Skunkman, who is tanning. (I know he's uncredited, but it's my dream) Tigress tells Po not to speak to him because he might be spying on them. Po disobeys her and finds out that Skunkman has been isolated on the yacht for 13 years since he panics so much thus making him raise stink. Meanwhile, The Furious Five try and search for anything suspicious. After a drunk passenger tells Viper to try some sake, Lord Shen, who is covered with a black cloak, appears out of nowhere. The five take notice, but as soon as he took the hood off his head, I woke up. I really need to find out what Lord Shen looks like...MasterArticaKennedy 17:36, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Pictures Ohhh, oops. :D Sorry about that. The Kung Fu Panda Official Website just got an update - there are now pages for all the major characters with new pictures and such. :) I was going to post some new pictures of the other characters right after, but I wasn't sure how the ones I'd already posted would fair, and I wanted to wait and see first. FaithfulFirefly 06:35, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Lord Shen looks amazing! I didn't expect him to look that handsome! Can't wait for the sequel now!MasterArticaKennedy 17:58, February 5, 2011 (UTC) new kung fu panda 2 trailer to air tomarrow during super bowl sunday its not the we will wok you trailer it a completly new trailer airing at 6:23 EST and 3:23 PST during the pre-show Kingdomcode 21:19, February 5, 2011 (UTC) facebook in fact the we will wok you trailer was posted on facebook a few days ago and today thay posted that an new official trailer will air before the super bowl Kingdomcode 00:07, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi! 1 out of 20, how excited are you about Kung Fu Panda 2 and Legends of Awsomeness!?MasterArticaKennedy 00:25, February 10, 2011 (UTC) a question add a gif to the kung fu panda 2 gallary Kingdomcode 19:32, February 11, 2011 (UTC) please its just a gif version of a image already there Kingdomcode 19:54, February 11, 2011 (UTC) because i love gifs :D Tug-a-War date Spottedstar, I looked at the Legends of Awesomeness and found out it had been pushed to fall! But, I found another date that still says July. Which one is right!? http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1545214/ Dreamworks must think it is FUN to torment us like this! >.< I can wait...I can wait...I can...I...I... >_< Getting me to wait for something Kung Fu Panda related is like getting a kit to sleep- Impossible! ^_^ lol...see you around. Adderfang 17:10, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Almost my first year anniversary! I joined this spot on March 1st and I wanna thank you for your support, you know, because if it wern't for you, I would have added a rumors section for Tigress, which I now know is nothing but speculation which isn't alowed on this site. So again, thank you!MasterArticaKennedy 21:35, February 13, 2011 (UTC) happy V day Question! Hello! I just found something that can go in our Real World Articles section - this morning was apparently the 100-Day Naming Ceremony for the new panda cub at the Atlanta Zoo. They named him Po! :) There's a couple of Youtube videos of Jack Black going and actually meeting the cub. Perhaps we can have a page as kind of a follow-up and update on the real-life Po? FaithfulFirefly 23:41, February 15, 2011 (UTC) THEY WHAT? HOW CUTE!MasterArticaKennedy 00:45, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Question! Ah, okay, I understand. :) Well, I was, but somebody beat me to it. :( Ceremony Video! Hey! Somebody just put up footage of the actual naming ceremony at Atlanta Zoo. Not sure if you want to link to it on the page or what, but here it is if you just want to see it. :) FaithfulFirefly 03:23, February 17, 2011 (UTC) thumb|300px|right James Hong Man, how does he have any time to keep going as Mr. Ping? I'm still surprised that he's gonna do him in LOA, even after six months! But what if he ends up retiring or is dead? Who would replace him? Maybe if I can convince my parents to take me to Burbank and have them give me a chance to replace him if anything happened to him, it might be me!MasterArticaKennedy 18:07, February 20, 2011 (UTC) spoiler warning template. I have an idea for what the spoiler warning template would say. Stop! Spoilers! If you have not seen this media yet, don't look! It might ruin the plot for you! Catchy huh? Or if you have another idea, you can post it to me!MasterArticaKennedy 19:37, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Spoilers All right thanks. I preordered a few Kung Fu Panda 2 books, and I'm gonna try not to spoil it for anyone so I'll try and avoid adding anything I see usless it's details about a character so it doesn't end up as too revealing!MasterArticaKennedy 01:52, February 23, 2011 (UTC)